Phantoms
|image = Phantoms.jpg|tagline = This Time Terror Comes From Below|imagecat = Phantoms}} Phantoms is a 1998 horror film directed by Joe Chappelle, starring Peter O'Toole, Rose McGowan and Ben Affleck. It is based on a book by Dean Koontz. Plot Dr. Jennifer Pailey brings her sister Lisa to the town of Snowfield in Colorado. The town is a small ski resort village in the Rocky Mountains, where she works as a doctor. However, when they reach it, they find it deserted. After a while local policemen led by Sheriff Bryce Hammond find them and investigate this mystery. In time they find one hundred fifty dead, and three hundred fifty missing. One of the victims has written "Timothy Flyte". Hammond's FBI associates are then tasked to find Flyte who turns out to be a British academic who theorizes the town has fallen victim to the Ancient Enemy, an entity which periodically, according to his research, wipes out civilizations including that of the Mayans and the Roanoke Island colonists. When the Army goes there to deal with this, they are systematically wiped out by the Ancient Enemy while also creating phantoms of his victims. Through observations they find out it is a creature, an Earth-based amoebic life form that mimics its absorbed victims while gaining their knowledge. Furthermore, it absorbs all of the thoughts of its victims, making it extremely intelligent, and, because of the previous civilizations' perception of it, it believes itself to be a god. It had arranged all of the prior events so Flyte would come, has the confirmation of its existence and can assist the creature in revealing its existence to the world. Flyte also learns that the creature's body is physiologically almost identical to crude oil, and could therefore be killed by bacteria bio-engineered to ingest fossil fuels. They deduce that, with the limited amount of the bacteria they have, they need to get the bacteria into the nucleus that is within the main body of the creature. To do so, they form a plan to use the creature´s extreme arrogance and god complex against itself. To do so, Flyte acts as if he is turning against the group by revealing their entire plan to it. In anger (and believing itself indestructible due to being a god), it reabsorbs all the Phantoms and then emerges from the sewers to assume a Mother Mass form. Hammond and the Pailey sisters then fire the bacteria into the creature and harm it. In the ensuing fight, they manage to kill it with the bacteria. After this Flyte decides to inform the world about what happened and fulfill the wish of that creature. The world, however, is sceptical about it. Cast * Peter O'Toole as Dr. Timothy Flyte * Rose McGowan as Lisa Pailey * Joanna Going as Jennifer Pailey, M.D. * Liev Schreiber as Deputy Stuart 'Stu' Wargle * Ben Affleck as Sheriff Bryce Hammond * Nicky Katt as Deputy Steve Shanning * Clifton Powell as Gen. Leland Copperfield * Rick Otto as Scientist Lockland * Valerie Chow as Scientist Yamaguchi * Adam Nelson as Scientist Burke * John Hammil as Scientist Talbot * John Scott Clough as Scientist Shane External links * * * * Category:Films Category:English-language films Category:Films of the 1990s Category:1998 films Category:American films Category:Monster films Category:Sci-Fi horror films